


Friends Found in Hostile Terrority

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004), Valhalla Rising
Genre: Lost - Freeform, M/M, Meeting, Recovery, Searching, Tristhad Appreciation Week, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad wounded is rescued by a one-eyed mute while Tristan searches for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh another favorite of mine Tristhad Week! Love them too. Here is a crossover between Valhalla Rising and King Arthur. I usually don't use the same actors characters in a piece unless there is a logical reason it could work..like the idea of Hannibal's twin Nigel. I thought these two Mads characters were unique enough to stand on their own without some back story.  
> It's going to be a short little piece.Anyway..no beta...

He’s walking, swaying through the forest. His mind feels fuzzy. He can barely hold his head up with the throbbing pain in his head. He feels stifled and weighed down in garments he is wearing. 

_ Why am I wearing these? _ he thinks. He begins unstrapping, untying letting the heavy garments fall to the ground. A leather breastplate is the first to go. He unties metal covering his forearms. He removes the belt letting it drop. He pulls off the chain mail tunic pulling some of his hair out as he does. He curses before stopping. He uses a tree to balance as best he can to untie the metal grieves from his legs. This is the most difficult task because he is so unbalanced. Finally, free he exhales. He keeps going to where he doesn’t know.

* * *

 

Arthur yells for the knights to gather after their altercation.He looks around doing a silent count. He frown when he finds  one missing from his ranks. 

 

“Tristen, Where is Galahad? Did he fall?”

 

Tristen looks around at the other knights.

 

“I don't know. The last time I had sight of him he was fighting near the tree line”.  he points in the direction.

 

Always a man of action, Tristen briskly walks toward the forest. He is exhausted from the confrontation and a bit annoyed that Galahad may have wondered off somewhere. The boy does that too often. Something catches his eye and there the pup  goes.

 

Tristen slows as he sees a fallen enemy. No Galahad though but there lies his sword. He feels a chill in his stomach. If he had fallen in battle he would be with his weapon. If he has not fallen then the sword would be with him. He can he a headstrong reckless boy but foolish he is not.

 

Lancelot appears at his side. 

 

“Where is he?”

 

Tristen merely points the sword lying near the body of the fallen foe. A low hum  rumbles in Lancelot’s chest before he turns to yell Arthur the news. Tristen and he walk back toward the group.

 

Arthur instructs Bors and Dagonet to look among the dead for Galahad.  Tristan and Gawain are to search in the forest for him where the sword was found. He and Lancelot will check the other side of the forest. If they do not find him within an hour they are to meet back there for their next move. Everyone is battle weary but are worried for one of their own.

* * *

 

Galahad clutches his head as the throbbing intensifying with the knocks from  low hanging branches. His face has some shallow cuts on them.His foot catches on a rock. It throws him forward and down a deep embankment. He rolls lying almost semi-unconscious face down in  water of a shallow creek

 

He inhales some water. _ So this is it. This is how I die? Not in battle but drowning in shallow water because I  am too weak to roll myself over? Worse ways to go. _ he thinks as his vision darkness. He feels arms grasp him underneath his arms. He is pulled free of the water as he gasps for air. He coughs up water and blood. Galahad is laid on his side. He sees feet and breeches then nothing.

* * *

 

The knights scoured the woods and the countryside in their search for Galahad. They remain on the battlefield overnight in hopes the wayward knight would find them. The next morning nothing. Arthur orders their return to the garrison at Hadrian's wall.

 He allows Tristan and Gawain permission to stay. They have three days to search. Maybe they would find the youngest knight a prisoner of the Woads. They were to bring him by any means even if they had to take him from a captor. They part ways with the others heading out into the woods.

* * *

 

When Galahad wakes he tries to rise but a firm yet gentle hand pushes him back onto the mattress. He opens his eyes looking into a fire in a hearth. The floor is dirt. The walls look like wood and straw. He turns his head looking around coming to rest on an imposing figure. He jerks startled and clutches his head in pain. Groaning, Galahad looks again to see a man with a simple tunic, breeches and soft boots sitting near him.

His hair has strands of different colors. His features sharp on his face. His left eyes sport a scar the continues down his face. The fold of the eyelid has healed to where they man has lost any use of the eye. He has a small scruffy bread. His face is calm and curious.

 There is no ghost of violence lingering within the man. None that Galahad senses, even though there is no doubt the man before him is a warrior. He is battle harden and weary that shows itself in his hands he flexes.

“Thanks for taking me out of the water. I would have drowned for sure. My name is Galahad.” The knight gives the man a weak smile.

The man pauses before he finally nods slowly toward Galahad.  _ A man of few words _   the knight muses.

"Where am I? I need to contact my brothers in arms. I am with the knights from Hadrons walls.”

The man simply stares then shrugs his shoulders. He rises to fetch some water in a  wooden cup he brings it to the Galahad.  He tries to sit up but finds he can barely make it an inch of the blankets. The knight lets the man place a hand underneath him. He balances Galahad’s weight against the crook of his arm and chest. He brings the water to Galahad's lips. 

The cool water feels good on his tongue. The water escapes his mouth flowing from the side of his mouth. Suddenly the cup is removed. The knight is placed gently down. Galahad  makes a quiet whine for more water. The man shakes his head no. He clutches his stomach then points at the knight.

"I understand."

The man takes vigil again on the floor. Galahad a talkative man feels unnerved with the silence in the room. He is used to loud voices and hearty laughter. The only time he welcomes silence is when he is with Tristan. Where are his brothers?

"Have you seen other wounded knights in the woods?"

The man tilts his head as though he is considering then shakes his head. Galahad feels vexed the man will speak but he notices there are no sounds from him. Not a hum, huff or rumble. Maybe the man can not speak. The youngest knight has not been known for his tact. A trait often corrected by Arthur and Tristan. He can't help it. He just wants a straight answer to a straight question without all the flowery language with it.

“Are you mute, Sir?”

The man looks at Galahad. He nods his head once. He takes a wooden spoon stirring something in an iron pot over the flame of the fire. The youngest knight nods his head in understanding. He closes his eyes as his thoughts forge ahead on the method of getting back to the wall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay need one more chapter after this one

Tristan follows Galahad's  trail through the forest. The young knight made no attempt to hide in what direction he was heading. There is blood and broken limbs first that the scout finds. Then his blood runs cold when he starts finding Galahad’s armor discarded piece by piece. The trail grows cold once the creek is found. 

 

Tristan looks around trying to discern which way the knight was taken. He knows he was taken because the aftermath he found before.the creek. Someone found him. Their intentions unknown to the scout sends worry through his mind. He keeps this tightly behind the calm facade he excludes.Gawain approaches noisy from his right to alert the scout to his presence. He knows Tristan is on edge after the battle then this business with Galahad.

 

“He was here. Then Someone took him from the creek. I found his armor cast aside along the way here.”

 

Gawain sighs looking around the area.

 

“What do you suggest? The hour is growing late. We can;t search in darkness. Have you seen any telltale signs of the Woads?”

 

“I have not seen anything showing they are around. We could camp with a small fire. Each take watch while the other sleep. I doubt Galahad’s captor will go any further tonight.”

 

Gawain nods as they start to make camp.

 

* * *

 

 

Galahad is able to sit up now that his head has almost stop throbbing. His thinking still feels fuzzy like he can’t complete a thought.He watches the mute man come and go out of the hut with firewood then water and  then game for food. He is a kind and gentle host despite they way he looks. 

 

Galahad knows the man has fought but feels like it was out of necessity not out of pleasure or duty. He doesn;t seem to mind the knights chatter. He actual answers through looks and gestures. They are subtle and if Galahad was not familiar with Tristan's own subtle communication, he would be lost.

 

“I need to call you something. Do you have a name or can I give you  one.”

 

A glare is thrown his way. Galahad holds up his hands in a placating gesture. 

 

“Nothing mean spirit or degrading. I feel like you deserve something besides, me saying _hey you_ , is all.”

 

The glare goes replaced by a thoughtful cock of his head. He then points to his good eye.The knight frowns.

 

“Your name is the eye?”

 

The man shakes his head then points to his eye again.”

 

“You want me to call you good eye? Left eye?”

 

The man huffs throwing his head up in the area. He turns when he hears the knight laughing quietly. He crosses his arms across his chest.

 

“Sorry. I was teasing in jest. Good natured jest. One eye?”

 

The man nods his mouth turns up at the corners slightly.

 

“Okay. One eye it is. Thank you for taking me in One Eye.”

 

One eye nods curtly, he seems uncomfortable with being thanked. Galahad understands. He has known many men whose lives were such that any form of kindness returns or acknowledge set their teeth on edge. Instead, he sighs.

 

“What for dinner?”

One Eye points to the pot over the fire as though it’s obvious. The young knight rolls his eyes and snorts. He swears Tristan and he could be brothers the way they mock him.

 

“I know stew. Is it the rabbit from earlier today or the squirrel?”

 

One Eye points to the wall. The young knight looks curious. He sees a shadow of a rabbit. He smiles crookedly.

 

“How clever! How do you do that?”

 

One eye points to the stew then wave his hand forward.

 

“Later after supper?”

 

The man nods. As One Eye feeds the fire and cooks the stew. Galahad closes his eyes. He's not sleeping but thinking about his brother at arms. He wonders when Tristan will find him. He knows the scout will because he always does. He misses the chatter of the others. He misses the ale because it would help numb his wound.Galahad will have to explain that he was not kidnapped after he wondered senseless into the forest.Maybe there something he could do to repay One Eye. He understands the man may shy away from interaction from others because of his appearance and his lack of voice. But at the garrison, no one would look twice at a man with scars because so many other soldiers and knights have them. The knight hums in a decision. He will convince One Eye to go back to the wall. Then maybe Arthur would have an idea where he could live and work.

 

He opens his eyes to find One Eye watching him as he does. Galahad smiles at One Eye.

 

“I have an idea.”

 

One eye cocks an eyebrow.

 

“Now wait for a moment you haven’t heard it.”

 

The man sighs then looks resigned at the younger knight.

 

“I think you should come with me to the wall. No One will look at you curiously. There are plenty of soldiers and knights that have scares. You could find work and I don't know. Have people around to care about you as you do others.”

 

One Eye sighs shaking his head. He turns his back signalling he doesn’t want to hear more. He hears the younger Knight huff out a breath in frustration.

 

“Could you at least think about it?”

 

The man shrugs his shoulders. After dinner as promised One Eye shows the younger man how to hold his hands in front of the light casting shadows on the wall.Galahad laughs delighted. He hears One Eye make a sound like a chuckle. It’s more of a rush of air but the turn of his lips makes the knight thinks it’s a laugh.

  
To entertain One Eye, Galahad sings a short small. He blushes after the man claps loudly. He waves the applause away saying he’s not as good as others. Though One Eye can tell the young knight is pleased with the attention. As the evening turns into the blackest of nights,Galahad tells One Eye of the battles the knights have engaged in and the life on the wall. He hopes it will stir the older man to go with him back there. Galahad is the first to yawn followed by his silent companion. They turn in for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Hope ya'll enjoy!

In the morning, Galahad awakens with his head not throbbing. One Eye is up building the fire up. Galahad rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He touches the back of his head feeling something crusty within his locks. It’s dried blood. He grimaces.

 

He pushes up to his knees then groaning as he stands. He feels a little shaky from his head wound and lack of movement. He stretches his back out groaning. One Eye watches intensely. Galahad smiles telling One Eye good morning. The other nods.

 

“I need to wash out this dried blood in my hair and the dirt off my face. Could you show me where some water is?”

 

One Eye nods. He lifting the heavy leather blanket used as a makeshift door. The sunlight cuts into the room blinding the young knight for a moment. He blinks as he steps out into the morning air. One Eye walks slowly ahead making sure Galahad is sure-footed enough. They walk down an incline avoiding fallen trees and rocks. Galahad hears the rush of water and a waterfall. They reach the bottom of the incline, where there is a small pool of water fed by a waterfall. The water flows out into the creek Galahad nearly drowned in.

 

He goes to the shore dipping his hand into the cold water shivering. He takes a drink before splashing his face rubbing away the residue of the battle. He suddenly feels water dump onto his head. He jumps back with a yelp looking at One Eye who is chuckling. He holds the wooden cup from the shack. 

 

Galahad shivers and tries not to crack a smile.

 

“Oh, you think that’s funny do you?”

 

One Eye shrugs a shoulder still laughing. Galahad lunges for the cup but the mute man holds the cup over his head.The younger knight attempts in vain to dislodge the cup from the other's hand.  One Eye seems to enjoy his attempts.

 

“Now I’ll have to be rough with you. I’ll give you one more chance to give it over.”

 

One Eye shakes his head like he was denying a small child.

 

“Okay, you asked for it!.”

They circle each other smiling. Galahad rushes the other man. They playfully grapple, hit and twist around the shore for a few minutes when Galahad manages to knock the cup out of the man’s hand. He whoops in victory as he picks up the cup. Then he finds himself lifted off his feet as  One Eye grabs his leg and his tunic neck. Galahad yells in surprise as he struggles as One Eye heads to the pool of water with a mischievous smile. The young knight understands what the man attends, he starts protesting loudly between laughs.

“Don’t you dare!  One Eye.!Put Me Down! You’ll regret it!”

 

With almost inhuman strength he lifts the knight almost over his head to throw him into the water when they hear the slide of steel. Then a threatening voice.

 

“Put the boy down!”

 

One Eye turns lowering Galahad. They see Gawain and Tristen standing there with swords reflecting the sunlight. The mute man places Galahad down on the ground. Galahad smiles broadly.

 

“It’s about time you found me.”

 

“Are you all right?” Gawain asks as Tristan glare murderously at One Eye. The other man simply crosses his arms glaring back.

 

“Oh, I got hit in the head. It jarred me enough that I found myself in the woods. Then I fell into the creek face down. I couldn't make self-get up. One Eye saved from drowning in the creek.”

 

Galahad grasps the mute man’s shoulder amicably looking at Tristan and Gawain.He feels the tension in the others shoulders. He feels his brothers in arms tension as well. After a moment, the other two men relax lowering their weapons. One Eye doesn’t uncross his arms but Galahad feels a held breath come out slowly.

 

“We were afraid you had been kidnapped. We found your armor thrown everywhere. We collected it in our search. Your welcome by the way.” 

 

Gawain smiles pointing to where their horses are drinking by the water. Tristan says nothing which nothing unusual for the scout. He is still on high alert.

 

“I must have taken it off as I stumbled this way. Thank you. I was going to thank you if ever give me a  chance.” huffs the youngest knight.

“Well, I am glad my fear of serious permeant injury  is for naught. Since it was just your head. There is nothing to fear.” teases the blonde knight.

“Shut up, you arse.” Galahad rolls his eyes smiling.

“Are you going to introduce us to your rescuer,” Tristan asks.

“Oh sorry! This is One Eye. One eye these are my fellow knights. The smart ass is Gawain there. Tristan is the other.”

 

One Eye nods his head at each of the knights. Each returns the gesture in kind.

 

“We need to head out Galahad. Arthur is worried and now he is three men short.” Gawain says. “Nice to meet you One Eye. Come up our way and we’ll buy you some ale as thanks.”

 

The two other knights walk to their horses leaving the youngest night and the mute man alone. Galahad sighs as he turns toward One Eye.

 

“I don’t suppose you’ll reconsider come with us will you?” he asks.

 

One Eye shakes his head slowly. His eye looks regretful turning down the offer.

 

“I didn’t think so.I will return to visit you again.If you want me to that is.”

 

The mute man’s corners of his mouth turn up briefly as he nods his head.

 

“Good then.” Galahad sees the other knights are antsy from waiting. He gives a small smile before he turns walking toward the others.

  
One Eye watches as Galahad gets on the horse behind the dark haired knight. He watches as the three ride off into the forest. He dips his hands in the cold water. He knows he will see the young knight. One Eye had a dream of it. His dreams always come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Valhalla Rising..One Eye has visions..dreams..that come about.


End file.
